Crying Blood
by SilverShadowIceWolf
Summary: Zane ran out of the dark ally hearing the last words Patrick yelled after him. Out of the ally the rain hit his face harder and more swiftly. He looked left then right, but couldn't see her.:3
1. Chapter 1

_Crying Blood -Terms to know:_

Witch: Mortals with magical powers. Most witches are good and help protect people

Witelighters: Guardian angels with magic power. Also help protect people.

Drain demon: Demon who takes the powers of witches and witelighters. Powers normally include _blinking_ and _fireballs_. Described as having purple skin and red eyes.

Chaos demon: Ghost like demon that takes the form of anyone. A _shapeshifter_. Can't touch anything and can't be touched.

Kiled demon: Demon with the power of turning into those closest to you. A _shapeshifter_. Unlike the Chaos demon it can touch and be touched. Also bleeds yellow blood.

Gith demon: Has the power to set things on fire with its mind only if it concentrates hard enough. Looks human except has red eyes.

Vampire: Drinks blood with fangs. Can be good or evil. Half alive half dead. Has the power to _dematerialize_, erase memories, and others.

Slayers: _Desouled_ dead humans that slay vampires, witches, and witelighters. Look human, but have no heart beat.

Dragon: A dragon. Can be a variety of colors or shapes. Meaning it can have wings or it might not depending on what kind of species it is.

Werewolf: Large wolf like creature. Walks on hind legs and can not control itself after it changes during a full moon.

_Definitions:_

Blinking: A demon blinks to change its location.

Fireball: A ball of fire demons use to throw at enemies

Shapeshifter: A name given to a mortal, witch, or demon that can take the shape of another person or animal.

Dematerialize: The ability to disappear from one place and appear in another.

Desouled: No longer containing a soul.

Old Language: A language among vampires of their religion.

_Crying Blood_

Chapter 1

"Lilly! Lilly!" Patrick screamed over and over holding his sister in his arms. Zane glanced over at Lilly and Patrick then back at the Kiled demon disguised as his sister Samara. With a quick kick to the stomach the demon stumbled back into a dumpster. Zane ripped the sword from its holster around his waist, and plunged it into the demons chest. A spray of yellow splattered on his face as the demon released one last yell and disappeared.

"She gonna be ok?"

"I don't know"

"I'll be back. I gotta find Mara"

"Hurry up! We need to get her back to the house!"

Zane ran out of the dark ally hearing the last words Patrick yelled after him. Out of the ally the rain hit his face harder and more swiftly. He looked left then right, but couldn't see her. He sniffed the air, and picked up her scent almost instantly. Along with the smell of night, roses, and a bit of vanilla rain ran up his nose causing a burning sensation that spread to his forehead. With that he took off at a dead run to the right. The run was so fast a mortal would hardly see him. He stopped just as he came to the rusty steel gates of the San Francisco cemetery. He walked in slowly hearing the pain staking screams. Her brutality wasn't really something he wanted to witness right now. When the screams subsided he walked faster. There she was sitting on top of an unburied coffin staring at the sky. The rain water dripping onto her face, her closed eye lids, and down her long black hair.

Zane ran his hand through his own equally dark hair as he surveyed the scene. Not only the screaming he heard before he came in, but also the crimson liquid dripping off of gravestones and into the dark green grass told him everything he needed to know. The chaos demon was as dead as Mara was inside. She obviously wasn't getting better like he had thought. He should know. He lived through every tortures day with her, but that was a long time ago. His sapphire blue eyes fixed on her. Looking her over, and checking for wounds. She wasn't the type to say anything. Not after what happened. She was used to pain. She craved pain on occasion. If she was hurt it was because she wanted to be. She was too quick, too smart, and too well trained to be hurt by a demon as unskilled as the those they fought tonight. He steadied himself and took a few steps closer to her. As soon as he got to a certain point her eyes opened and her icy blue gaze fixed on him. His eyes. His movements. His hands. He dared not to go farther, or even try to touch and comfort her. He knew better.

His eyes stayed locked on hers. He inhaled deep and steadied his voice before speaking. "Lilly got hurt pretty badly. We should help Pat get her home."

Mara slid off the coffin and walked to the gate Zane following close behind. When she got out of the cemetery she dematerialized. Zane watched her disappear and then followed. When he materialized in the ally Mara was already there. Patrick had already put Lilly in the back of the black Grand Cherokee Jeep. Mara was standing by the back door looking down at a semiconscious Lilly. Mara moved into the backseat with her. Zane jumped into the passenger seat as Patrick started the car.

"Keep an eye on her. If something happens tell me." Patrick put the Jeep in gear just as Mara replied ok and the drove off toward the house.

Chapter 2

Lilly woke to something wet hitting her in the face. It was like rain except warm. She opened her eyes and saw Patrick's green irises staring down at her. A washcloth clutched in his hand dripping wet with water, and a red liquid. _Blood. My blood._

"Hey. It's about time you woke up. I was starting to worry."

"How long have I been out of it?"

"About four hours."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Zane, Matt, and Nick are downstairs watching TV, Shane is getting take out, and Mara is making you some tea."

4


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 cont…**_

Zsadist spun around kicking the Gith demon in the head. The side of his boot cut into its cheek causing a small spray of red mist to cloud the air in front of him. As the demon turned his head back to face him Zsadist kicked him again, this time in the chest causing the Gith to stumble back a few steps. Z raised his fist and attempted to punch it in the head. The demon moved quickly out of the way and punched the vampire in the left side of his stomach. Z took a quick step to the right moving away from the gith's next punch and smacked into another gith demon that his twin, Phury, was fighting. Phury quickly unsheathed a dagger from the waist band of his black jeans and buried it in the demon's forehead. A crimson mist sprayed out of the demon's head as he stabbed it again and again. A deep holler of pain came muffled out of its mouth as it quickly died, falling to the pavement behind the club.

Zsadist turned back to the gith as it took two lurching steps after him. Its fist shot out and he evaded it easily. Moving fast he punched it in the head causing the skin to crack open once more and the red liquid to gush out. His cold night black eyes met the demons furious red ones as Z punched him once more in the chest. Again the demon stumbled and Z pulled out a dagger slashing him in the chest. The gith clutched his chest pushing against the deep slice in his flesh. Z kicked him as hard as he could in the knee busting his kneecap, sending the demon down on it's haunches with a painful yelp. Z moved quickly around the demons body, his mouth suddenly watering as he in hailed the sweet copper scent of the demon's blood. The only good thing about gith demons was that they were practically human. Z grabbed him by the nape; his fangs grew out long protruding forth from his lips. They became more visible when he pulled his lips up in a snarl. Holding tight he tilted the gith's head to the left and sank his long sharp fangs into the jugular of the demon's throat. The warm liquid spilled quickly into his mouth and down his throat. It was smooth, but not as good as real human blood. Not even close.

Josh Grabbed the Drain by the throat and knocked him in the face as hard as he could. His brother Camron kicked the demon in the back just as Josh released his grip. The demon's purple skin was split open in several places, the blood rushing down his body and dripping onto the concrete below. The demons red eyes fixed first on Josh's brown ones, and then he turned as he heard Camron move quickly behind him. Camron went to kick him, but the demon grabbed his foot just before he hit him and spun his body, causing him to fall onto his stomach. Josh pulled out a dagger and stabbed the demon in the back. The drain shouted in pain and turned toward him. Just then the drain _blinked_ and was behind him. His big strong hand gripped the back of his neck as Camron stood up. Josh struggled against the demon's grip while Camron grabbed his dagger. Just then the drain threw a _fireball_ at Camron smacking him in the chest and sending him flying into the back wall of the club. Camron rolled around on the ground putting out the fire. Josh gripped his dagger and stabbed the demon in the forearm. With a surprised yelp he released Josh's neck and backed away. Holding his arm he _blinked_ again. Josh whipped around punching the demon in the face before he could grab him a second time, and stabbed him in the chest. Blood splashed him in the face, and he stabbed the demon again, this time in the face.

Phury and Zsadist walked over just as Camron got up and started toward them.

"You two seemed to be having a hard time." Phury chuckled acknowledging Josh and Camron.

"Well you didn't exactly have a demon throwing _fireballs_ at you" Camron ran his hand over his chest where the _fireball_ hit him. There his white t-shirt was burned and smudged with ash.

"Not to mention disappearing and sneaking up behind you." Josh mentioned rubbing the back of his neck.

Phury ran a hand throw his brown shoulder length locks and looked at his twin. Zsadist stood quietly a little ways away from them. His short black hair, face, and the front of his black shirt and jeans were wet with blood. Zsadist's night eyes turned and stared into his gold irises, and then he turned away. "Maybe we should go home."

Zsadist looked back at Phury then started toward the ally. Once there he disappeared around the corner. Phury looked back at Josh and Camron. "You guys coming?"

Camron zipped up his denim jacket. "Nah. I'm going to get a drink." Camron walked toward the ally, the same way Z had gone just seconds ago. "You coming Josh?" He called back.

Josh took a step forward and called out yes after him. He turned back to Phury and said his good-byes, then followed after his brother.

Phury walked out of the ally and came up to the driver's side door of the dark blue mustang. Zsadist was already sitting in the passengers side.


End file.
